Arrested!
by Lanelle
Summary: After the ASM2 Peter goes up against the Sinister Six. He prevails but passes out on the street after he finishes the fight. With a standing warrant, the media watching and an obvious head wound, the police have no choice but to unmask Peter for treatment and book'em. Everyone is free to use the first chapter... I'm issuing it as a CHALLENGE! Chapter two onwards is MINE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or any other Marvel comic**_** character**

* * *

Officer Walt Barrett didn't think he'd ever end up in this type of situation.

About an hour ago a group of criminals began to tear up the streets. He was one of the first officers on scene but the vandals weren't a typical bunch of punks, they were superpowered and well equipped crooks, in civilian terms; super-villians.

Going by a new protocol he called for backup and backed away. He wasn't going to interfere until they started threatening the lives of civilians. Instead of engaging he evacuated as many people as possible and kept under cover.

Luckily he didn't have to engage the group (He wouldn't have lived even a minute against them). The local vigilante or hero, Spider-man, showed up right when him and the other officers on scene would have had to start interfering.

It was a long fight against the six 'villains', the roads torn up, vehicles smashed, but in the end every one of them were down and secure enough for him and his fellow officers to begin arresting.

That wasn't the problem.

His problem was on the ground not five feet from him. Either too exhausted or hurt Spider-man was out for the count.

The problem was Spider-man had a standing warrant out for his arrest. Local officers (with there superior's reluctant blessing) didn't bother to try to take him in. It was pretty much impossible for a lowly grunt like them to do so. Most of the force didn't want to take him in anyways. They all new that the hero would have their backs when something really bad happened.

Oh and did he mention the dozen news crews watching their every move?

Looking over his shoulder Walt gives his Captain a pained look.

The other man lets out a deep breath and shakes his head, "It has to be done Barrett. If he doesn't wake up and run we have to arrest him. Search him, disarm him, and put a set of those speciality bindings on him. By the looks of it we'll need to hand him over to the medics anyways." Walt already checked the wallcrawler's pulse... it was strong and steady if nothing else.

Walter couldn't help but grimace at the twisting sensation in his stomach at the thought of cuffing him along side the scum he just took down, it felt so wrong after what the guy had done for the city, "... this just feels so..."

"Wrong, I know. But there is nothing we can do about it now..."

Reluctantly Walter Barrett goes to the trunk of his miraculously untouched police cruiser and draws out a set of the special reinforced binders every patrol officer was issued for these type of arrests.

"...Yeah he's over there. Out cold, probably the knock to the head near the end of the fight." Barrett hears another officer say to a couple of paramedics who just arrived on the scene.

Barrett squats down besides the wallcrawler and pats him down for weapons. He doesn't find any weapons but he does find a cellphone and a pair of odd devices that were attached to his wrists.

Perhaps this is where the webbing came from?

"... Officer, he definitely has a head wound.. " Walter gives a painful grimace as he takes off the vigilante's gloves, webshooter things and locks the binds on the downed costumed man's hands and wrists.

He knew what the medic was asking, "Do what you need to do." he orders with a bad taste in his mouth. He steps back and unable to look away, watches as the Medic carefully peel back the iconic mask, revealing the face underneath.

"Ahhh shit."

On the ground, maskless, knocked out but alive was Spider-man, who was just revealed to the whole of New York to be no older than eighteen at most.

* * *

_**AUTHOR's**_** NOTE:** There are so many ways this can go and so many different results so I'm going to make this a challenge! Peter has been arrested and revealed to be spiderman! I challenge anyone and everyone to write what happens next! I prefer it to be an Avenger's cross but it's not necessary.

Also... from chapter two on is mine and not part of the challenge. That is going to be my attempt... even though I'm horrible with following through with fics.


	2. The Cell

Conciousness most days came slowly to Peter. A long night and little sleep usually guaranteed that he was in a constant state of grogginess during almost all the time he wasn't swinging over the city.

An ache or two wasn't odd when waking but what he was feeling wasn't near that minor.

HIs side burned, his wrist was throbbing to a steady beat and the side of his head felt like he had been hit by a truck or worst.

"Umm sir? I think he's waking up!" the voice was muffled like it was spoken through a dozen walls but it was oddly enough the closest thing he could hear.

It took a second but he realized why he was awake.

Ever since he became Spider-Man he was able to hear everything from a fly's wings to people talking four buildings over but right now all he heard was the soft woman's voice.

And it wasn't his Aunt's.

Alarm racing down his spine Peter takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.

The ceiling above him was dull grey, there was a hole about a foot into it, on the other side of the long hole was a lit lightbulb. There were six others but because of the angle he was laying the one above him was the only one he could see the lightbulb.

Looking further he notices the walls shared the same grey color but for some reason the 'dull' part of the color grey just wasn't there or to be more exact the little built-in camera and large screen built into the wall distracted from the color. They both were behind a very thick wall of what seemed to be glass or plastic.

Confused a bit Peter looks down at him self and his heart stops.

On him, brighter than any natural pumpkin, complete with breast pocket and number was a jumpsuit... An orange jumpsuit!

He's seen them a hundred times. Bright and unmistakable they were a beeken for him and others, saying quite clearly; here is someone who broke the law and should be in a jail right now.

The only time he's seen one in person was a few months back when he caught an escapee.

How did he...?!...

"So you're awake finally."

The T.V. turned on . On the other end of the feed stood a young officer. He was wearing a bullet proof vest over his uniform. He looked like he had a rough night on the job.

"...Umm.. Hello officer." _Please let me be in here because of something out of the suit._

"Do you know why you've been taken into custody?" the officer asks giving him a sympathetic look.

"No clue." It was a lie but more to himself then the officer. Well no... thinking about it everything was a bit fuzzy. Last thing he remembered was fighting the Sinister Six.

The officer snorts at him clearly not believing it.

"You're in Rikers kid. Specifically you're in the Steel Block."

Peter stomach turned.

Last year shortly after the Lizard's appearance the city deemed it necessary to create a cell that could hold something of Doctor Connor's strength. There was Ravencroft but Ravencroft was an asylum not a regular prison. They needed something for a regular criminal, something for someone who hadn't done something so bad to be put in one of the various supervillian prisons. The city's answer to this problem was a room called the Steel Block.

Twenty inches of solid steel for walls, a door that could handle a hit from a bullet train, the entire thing buried under thirty feet of rock with the door only accessable through a levee system that required moving a fifteen ton weight, it was one of the most secure cells in the world and it cost a fortune for the city to build. The place was even rigged with a gas system to subdue the occupant in the event of them trying to break out. It was the only place locally that could possibly hold him...

They definitely knew who he was. There would be no other reason for them to put an eighteen year old in this cell.

"So..." he takes a deep breath "what happened?"

It was actually a very good question. Maybe it was the knock to the head but most of the afternoon was a blank... though he did remember fighting .

"I'm not allowed to get into specifics. Someone's going to be in here later to take your statement about what you remember. All I'm permitted to say is, you were knocked out during a confrontation and since you still have a warrant out for your arrest we had to take you in." the officer actually looked guilty about it.

"Who knows?" there was a feeling creeping down his spine, a chill of foreboding that always accompanied some disaster waiting to happen. He felt it the night his parents walked out of his Aunt's and Uncle's house the last time, he felt it when he let The robber go, right before the man killed his Uncle, he felt it when he told Harry he couldn't give him some of his blood, he heard it the first moment the goblin laughed.

It wasn't his spider sence but it was no less a warning.

"Sorry kid, the News Stations were covering the fight. You had a head injury. The medics had to take the mask off."

In other words not only did a whole group of officials know who he was, almost anyone who wanted to know, knew who he was...

"I... I... that's bad... that's really not good." his heart was roaring in his ears at the thought. It was pretty much one of the worst case scenarios... All the threats he heard on almost a nightly basis... those people who made them, they had a target now... him and... Aunt May.

"HEY! Officer... my phone call. I need to call someone please! It's an emergency! Or a lawyer get me my lawyer."

"A court appointed one or the one that your Aunt sent over?" the officer asks politely not at all surprised at the sudden bit of panic.

"My Aunt?.." a pause, ".. How long have I been out?"

"About eighteen hours, we had the doc check your wounds but there wasn't much he had to do, just some butterfly bandages here and there. Took awhile for him to get the bits of gravel out of that road rash you have on your left side. Most of it was already healing by the time he looked you over." It felt like the officer was just rattling off meaningless things even though this was information he knew he should be interested in.

"I'm fine." he says quickly dismissing the subject, "I need to get in touch with my aunt. She's in danger! Please she a ..."

Panic must have been in his voice because the officer holds up his hands to the camera, in a calming motion. "Kid we might not be able to fight everyone you can, but we know what we're doing. As soon as your face became public knowledge the chief had someone find out who your family was and they put her in protective custody. From what I understand the Avengers had her transferred to their tower. So you don't need to worry on that front kid."

It made sense. Not to badmouth New York's finest but the only people able to handle some of his baddies were other superheroes.

"...Thank you." It was a relief, "I guess I'll use that phone call later?" The officer snorts, "So what now?"

"Well... I read you your rights. We didn't have a chance to while you were knocked out. Second, you decide if you want to talk to that lawyer your Aunt sent over. He insisted on talking to you as soon as you were given your rights."

Not seeing any other choice, Peter nods to the officer...

"You have the right to remain silent...

* * *

**_Author's_ Note:** I think if they were going to go through the effort of arresting Spider-Man they would at least make an honest effort. That means heavy duty cell...

Anyways again chapter two on is mine!


End file.
